


Hunk Is Lance's Best Friend

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Comedy, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Violence, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Murder, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: That's it. Nothing to see here. Nothing weird...Oneshot/drabble





	Hunk Is Lance's Best Friend

Hunk wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. Lance was talking to someone, and he himself was trying to pick out what their next move should be for Team Voltron. He was more than caught up in all of that. 

"...oh yeah, Hunk's my best bud!" Lance said suddenly. 

Hunk didn't really look up from what he was doing, but he smiled. He knew it was true but it was always sweet to hear. 

"I'd _kill a man_ for Hunk."

Hunk froze and looked up then, that was for sure. He was surprised. I mean, to say the very least!

He'd _what?_


End file.
